Reclaiming what was stolen
by runawaytrainforever
Summary: One shot... don't own twilight or any of its ppl... Edward/ Bella Emmett/ Angelia not really a fan of Rosalie sorry... Angelia's a witch and Bella's a werecat both are powerful and immortal... Both were betrayed and lost there family's due to La push pack and Volturi they both fight to reclaim what was rightfully stolen from them long time ago...


**** I don't own any of the characters in this story*****

****Bella is a werecat and Angela is a witch*******

**** I'm not fond of Rosalie so she won't be in this story Angela *****will be mated to Emmett and Bella is mated to Edward

Angelia and I grew up together she was a witch and I was a werecat. Our mother's were best friends growing up and it stuck with us. We are like sister's my father sent us to the surrounding villages. The seeier got a vision we were under attack by the Volturi. Aro and Caius were afraid of our people cause most of us are over 10 feet tall and powerful. They wanted to capture us and force us to work as guards. We were proud people and would fight them even if it meant our deaths. We reached La push which was a tiny village they had three wolves at the time. They refused to help us by the time we returned every thing was gone. It took Angelia and I a week to find and bury all the bodies. They tortured and raped and killed everyone. Our father's were hung by there feet as the blood pooled to the ground.

I shutter at the memories of that day we found our family's. Angelia and I cried as we dug so many grave we lost count. We were tired, hungry and so very angry. We hated the wolves and the vampires for everything they took. The wolves attacked right after we buried the last body. It was like they were watching us just waiting and biding there time. I growled just thinking about that day I hate them so much. I wanted to make them pay for everything they have done to us. Angelia injury's were so bad it took months for her to recover. We had to live in a cave and I hunted and stole food to survive. They took everything but the clothes on our backs. Today we were moving back to our land which is now called Forks. We both wanted to return and see how things have changed.

We both wanted our revenge on the wolves and this time we are stronger. It took Angela 100 years until she was a power witch. I was always powerful because my dad was the Alpha. I have gotten even more powerful with time and practice. About 50 years ago Angela and I attack the Volturi and won we killed many of there guards. Aro and Caius were torn apart I was about to burn them when a thought a cured to me. If I killed them who would govern the vampires if they were gone. In return for allowing them to live they gave us money and promised to never come near us again. I was pissed I wanted his death by my hands. Aro has kept his word and so I shall keep mine. We have run into them quite a few times in the last 50 years but they always leave us alone. Jane and Alec owe there lives to me and they both know it. They both know how easily I could kill them.

" Bella! We have to leave in five minutes go get ready." Dam I was so lost in thought I didn't pay attention to the time.

" Alright alright already let's go!" I yelled back at her

" What am I going to do with you Bella? Your always so responsible but lately you have been scattered are you alright?"

" Yes I guess it's just the move going back to were it all started you know. It's just a lot of memories I just want to forget but have to do this we have to do this." she nodded her head in understanding that's why I loved her so much.

" Do you think our tree is still there after all these years?" I laughed as the memories of our tree flash before my eye's.

" Let's go and find out shall we?" We got into our new truck with my motor cycle in the bed. We were currently living in Texas with our brother Peter and sister Charlotte. They both escaped from the vamp. wars and Maria tried to force them back in that is when Angelia and I showed up. We tore her and her army apart and have been with them ever since. They are currently on an extended honey moon before they meet up with us. Angela and I are going to set the house up and pretend to be high school students. I Shuttered we have never been to school except online classes. Teenagers are not the best to be around when you have to control your temper.

" What are you thinking about Bella?"

" Just going to high school and teenager's I don't like this." she laughed

" It won't be so bad." We both know it's going to be a lot worse.

" You know what Angela? You still can't lie for shit." we both laughed cause she was a better liar than I have ever been.

" Who are you trying to kid you or me Bells?" I shook my head "I'm going to take my nap before it's my turn to drive."

I woke up and few hours later when we had to stop for gas. I looked around trying to figure out were we where. Already in Nevada I had to of slept longer than a few hours.

" How the hell are we in Nevada already?" she laughed at my stumped look I gave her

" You have been asleep for a day and a half Bella?"

" What, it only felt like a few hours to me dam I need coffee." I walked into the gas station and got some coffee and paid for the gas. The teenager behind the counter tried to flirt with me I just ignored him. Dam teenager's never having a filter always thinking about sex. That got me thinking Angela and I have never been in love or had any relationships our side of family. I wondered if she or I had a mate would be force apart. I felt sad at that thought " Hey Angela have you ever thought of having a mate?" I looked out the window as we pass the gas station and got back onto the free way. I didn't want her to see the pain or fear in my eye's. The thought of her leaving me was way to much to bare. She new me so well even though I tried to hide it she just new.

" I have thought a lot about it actually Bella. The thought of being separated after all these years I don't think I could do it. You are my sister and I like our morning talks and after noon's hanging out in the forest. I hoped that if I ever do get a mate that he would understand our need to be around each other." she looked at me with tears in her eye's. I reached over and squeezed her hand I felt the same way.

" I love you to sis and our mate's are just going to have to deal with that." We talked about our fear's and our desire's to have a mate. Being a werecat and her being a witch we both can imprint. When we find our mates it will be love at first site. That bond can never be broken by anyone not even in death. I was caught off from my musing when we pulled up in front of our house. It was a three story house with glass walls surrounded by tree's.

The contractor built this house better than we ever could imagine. We parked in the 8 car garage and got inside the house. I ran into the third story which way mine and took a long hot shower. I changed my clothes and ran back down to look at the rest of the house. It was beautiful and I loved it we had a library on the first floor and a game room. The basement we had a pool and a hot tube with showers. I loved it I ran back upstairs and checked out the kitchen it was fully stocked.

" Angela I need to hunt and so do you we have school in the morning."

Being a which Angela needed to drink blood twice a week. I hunted the animals and she drank the blood I ate the meat. We looked at it like a win win situation and was alright with it.

" Alright what are we hunting this time Bella? I was craving bear but I know you love your mountain lion." I laughed

" Bear it is then lets go." I shifted and she got onto my back and I took off to find a bear. I sat down letting Angelia off my back she new what that meant. I found her a bear and was happy I could give it to her. I crouched into the tree watching it to turn it's back. Then I lunged at it and snapped its neck Angela ran over to me. She started to drink from the bear then I heard a growl. I snapped my head to the left and spotted two vampires both males. I growled in warning and crouched protecting Angela while she finished.

In my werecat form I was over 10 feet tall but in human form I was 5'9. Both vampire's were blonde, with golden eye's which meant they hunted animals. I growled at them in warning " What do you want Vampires?" They both were shocked when I spoke to them. " Angela we have company" I nudge her." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. " What the hell do you want?"

" What are you?"

" Excuse me is that how you always talk to strangers?" I shifted back to my human form. They both gasped in shock seeing me shift back. I shrugged my shoulder's I wasn't worried not like they could harm us. They pissed me off right off the bat and I don't have there name yet.

" No hello my name is just what the hell are you? Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that?" The shorter one growled at me and I growled right back. I slammed him with my shield into a tree and pinned him there. " You ever growl at my sister or I again I will crush you! Do you understand me?"

The other male tried to calm the situation down by saying " We are terribly sorry. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Jasper Whitlock." I snapped my head and stared at Jasper with a smile on my face. Angela and I both stood in front of Jasper smiling he cringed back. " We both except your apologies and hope you would except our. Our brother Peter has told us many story's of you Jasper. It's nice to meet you I am Isabella Swan you can call me Bella. This is my sister Angela Webber you can call her Angie if you will."

" Wait brother?" He had a confused look upon his face and we laughed.

" Yes he and Char will arrive in a month they are playing our parent's. Isn't that a joke when he is so much younger and childish than we are." Angela and I laughed

" Would you like to come to our house and meet the rest of the family. If you are done with your hunt of course." I looked at Angela and she nodded her head

" Lead the way." I shifted and Angela got onto my back and we followed them to there house. We both gasp when we spotted it, it was a spitting image of our own house. I shifted back into my human form and we followed them into the house.

Once inside I spotted two female sitting on the couch looking at paint samples. I heard two male in another room arguing over some game.

" Esme, Alice I would like you to meet Bella and Angela. We met them when we went our for our hunt." When he said that two males that were in the other room walked into the room. I gasp and so did Angelia we found our mates and they were brothers. We both looked at each other and smiled and jumped up and down hugging. We wont have to separate ever even being mated and happy.

I stared at my mate he was a little taller than I was with bronze hair. He had the most amazing eye's I have ever seen and he was mine. He stared at me and started walking toward me holding out his hand. " I'm Edward." I held mine out as well " Bella." and we walked out of the house. I brought him to my house up to my room and I crushed my lips onto his. " I have waiting for you for three hundred years my mate. To give you my heart, my soul and my virginity to you and only you." He kissed me back I pulled away and kissed his throat and bite him leavening my mark for eternity. I licked it closed and I tilted my head for him to bite me. " I don't want to hurt you." He said to me almost sounding heart broken

" You are mine and I am your's bit me and make me your's." I growled kissing him even harder tearing off his shirt. He kissed me down my throat and tore off my shirt and bit me right above my heart. Then he bit me right on the throat and licked it closed. We tore off the rest of each other's clothes, in the heat of our passion. Our desire to mate was strong and the pull demanded it. " I waited for you as well my mate." He started to push inside of me and it hurt but he went slowly. He kept kissing me and pulling me closer towards him. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him even closer to me. I didn't want a gap between us it felt so wrong I needed him closer. For three day's we made love over and over forgetting about school and family. Being a newly mated couple it was going to be harder and harder for us to separate. That is when we are most dangerous my werecat side is very territorial and so is his vampire side. Until our bond is fully and complete anyone is looked on as a threat. Angela understood that so she moved into the Cullen's house to explain the situation. Angelia is only going to tell them basic's not our story. We will only tell it when we both are present and only then. I needed to hunt and so did Edward so I shifted into my werecat form. He was shocked at first but smiled and kissed my cheek. " I love you" I told him and he froze not because I told him I loved him, but because I talked to him. " I am a werecat and my kind can talk in both forms. We are stronger and more powerful than then dam dog." I growled and he stiffened and stared into my eye's. " I will tell you later when we meet with your family and Angela." He nodded and smiled at me " What do you like to hunt love?" I smiled at him just like me and Angela

" I like mountain lions and Angela like's Bear's." he laughed and I stared at him " Mountain lions are my favorite and Bear's are Emmett's." with this new information we both laughed and took off in search of a mountain lion.

" I have never hunted with anyone beside Angela in over 300 years. We worked out a method I hunted the animal's and broke it's neck she drank the blood and I eat the meat. I'm not sure how comfortable you are with that." I shifted back into my human form waiting for his answer. Plus I needed to kiss him god I needed him now. He kissed me feeling the pull to mate as well I pulled back we needed to hunt before anything else.

" I'll hunt us a mountain lion and we can share." he kissed me one more time before he took off. I heard a noise to the left of me and spotted a black wolf watching me. I new right away who the hell that was and I shifted to my werecat form and growled at him. This alerted Edward and Angela and they were running along with the other Cullen's. I crouch ready to attack him and he howled for help. I lunged at him knocking him into a tree and gripped onto his throat. Still growling I tasted the blood and I wanted to gag. I felt other's growl around me but I threw my shield up and surrounded us. I shook my head and flung him into a tree. " Bella let's go now!" I heard Angela scream towards me I spotted two other wolves getting ready to attack. I slammed my shield into them throwing them a good 100 feet away from us. " Stay the hell away from me next time I will kill you!" I growled at them and they ran off limping I turned toward shocked Cullen's but I didn't care. I turned back around still not in control of myself and Angela new it. " Run Bella Run away now before it's to late. Meet us back at the house so we can explain." I nodded my head and ran off to destroy a few trees and boulder's seeing them brought back so many memories.

Angela's pov

I was sitting talking to Alice and Esme about being a witch when I heard Bella. I have only ever heard her growl like that when she was really angry. I gasp " Emmett it's Bella something is wrong!" We all ran out of the house Emmett threw me onto his back and we ran towards the growls and howls. " The fucking Wolves faster Emmett before it's to late." We arrive just as Bella had a black wolf by his throat you could see blood pooling. I new she had the shield around them both because I couldn't smell the blood. I watched as two more wolves tried to attack. They got thrown 100 feet away as well as the black wolf. I yelled at Bella to run she needed to cool off seeing them again was harder for the both of us. I had to stay strong for her but she has to stay in control or she will kill everyone. Edward tried to go after he but I grabbed his arm " You can't Edward please she has to calm down. You don't know how powerful she really is and angry makes her dangerous to everyone. Even to you please I can't see her in anymore pain. She will be back in an hour trust me please let's go to the house and wait for her."

" What the hell was that about?" Emmett yelled

" Angelia why did Bella feel the need to attack the Wolves?" Edward asked

"We have a treaty with them this could start a war between us." Esme was freaking out

" I can't tell you until Bella get's back I'm sorry we promised. I will tell you them wolves started this war long before you ever came here. When it comes to the wolves you have nothing to fear not even your Volturi as long as Bella and I are family." That made them all gasp we made it back to the house and everyone took a seat. I felt Bella approach before the other's noticed her.

I stood up and opened the door for her and hugged her. " I missed you so much sis." She hugged me back then frowned " Let's get this over with shall we."

Bella pov

" If you don't mind I would like you all to follow me. I want to take you some where so you will understand better." They followed us to the tree that was in our old meadow. We smiled our tree still stood even today. I wiped the tear that went down my cheek.

" This land belong to my people for thousands of years. We werecat's lived right in this very area many years ago until your Volturi came and destroyed my people. My father was the chief and alpha of our pride. I was next in line to be Alpha when my father gave it up. My brother's shifted as well but were no were as powerful as I was. Angela's father was the medicine man and her mother was the seeier. Angela comes from a long line of powerful witches. Our mother's were best friends and sister's and so are Angela and I. We grew up together trained and fought together to defend our land. There is no bond grater than that of pride mate besides a mating bond. ( she squeezed my hand) Anyways our people protected the other tribes from being attacked we patrolled until they shifted themselves my father trained the wolves so they could protect there own lands. During the winter many of them died from starvations young and old. My father and other men from our tribe help build them shelter. Taught them how to hunt and store food for the winter. Our mother's taught them how to plant and sow. We healed the weak until they were strong enough to survive on there own. They at the time was a small tribe of 30 mostly elderly.

Angela and I climb this very tree and watched the men build the houses. We were so proud of how our people pulled together and helped everyone. My father never turned his back when someone asked for help. I looked upon my father with such pride he was a great leader. I swore I would someday be a great leader like he was but I never got that chance." I wiped the tear that ran down my cheek at the stolen future I once had.

" You see our jobs were to protect against many different things like children of the moon, other creatures that threatened our lands. At the time we didn't know anything about Vampires never had contact with them at all. The children of the moon were our greatest threat and enemy's. They killed many and destroyed many of the surrounding tribes. They were ruthless and very destructive and killed for no reason at all. Simple just to kill or to feed on anyone or anything. Human, witch or animal it didn't matter everyone lived in fear." I walked over to the tree dragging Angie with me. " I remember when Angie and I were 7 and we climbed this very tree. It was a place we went to everyday we both loved to climb.( I smiled at the fond memories) Almost every night we would climb to the very top of this tree. Just so we could watch the sunset and sometimes the sunrise. We both felt like home in this tree like it was apart of us some how. I think we were about ten and we climbed like we did every night but this night was different than all the others. It was the night of the blood moon. I remember us laughing and joking as we reached the top of the tree. I think we were there for about an hour when all the screaming started and the growls. That was the night we watched our people shift into these gigantic leopards. You have to understand our parents kept us in the dark not wanting us to grow up to fast so we had no idea. These creatures we gross and smelly like half man half wolf. We climbed down the tree as fast as we could. I reached the bottom first and was attacked by one of them. I yelled for Angie to get back into the tree but he went after her. I was so angry that I shifted for the first time. It hurt really bad and I screamed out in pain except it was more of a growl. My father and the other's ran to help us and were shocked at what they found. I killed this creature and I was covered in blood and didn't remember anything. That was the night I first shifted into my leopard form. My father was upset because it happened to soon. Angie and I learned about our people that night and started to train the next day.

Angie and I were 17 and ready to take our first mission together. Her mother got a vision of the Volturi attacking our people. They wanted to capture us for our power try to force us on the guard. Our people would not allow such things to happen in any shape or form. We were strong and powerful but our numbered due to the many attacks we suffered from. My father sent us to neighboring tribe including La push pack. They turned there backs on us saying it wasn't there concern. ( I heard gasp but I continued like I didn't hear it.) We were gone for five day's and when we returned….." I sobbed Angela pulled me into her arms and held me until I calmed down.

" It's okay I'm right here Bella let's get threw this and be done please." I wiped my eye's and nodded to her " Your right I am sorry."

" We returned home and found everyone dead. We found our mother's raped and beaten and drained. Our father's were hanging from this very tree by there feet blood pooling on the ground. It took us a week to find and bury all 250 people of our tribe. Men women and children all dead broken and drained. (I said threw gritted teeth) Once we buried that last body them wolves showed up and attack Angela and I. We were tired, hungry and angry but we had no energy to fight after that. They nearly killed Angela it took her months to heal and me well they took everything from us. We had nothing but the clothes on our backs. They stole our land, money, food and shelter we had to live in a cave for many months. Angela cried all the time from the pain they inflicted on her. Her being a witch prevents her from healing as fast as me. I healed within a few days but the anger never left me." I looked down a shamed of some of the things I did in my anger. " I hunted and stole food and clothes so I could protect Angela. She was all I had left and I didn't want to lose her.

It took Angela 100 years before she was powerful enough to destroy your Volturi. (I spat I heard gasp but kept going) By the time we showed up there I was more powerful than my father ever was. We stormed into the castle about 150 year's ago and we both killed so many guards and I tore Caius and Aro up I was about to burn the body but then a thought occurred to me. ( I growled in anger at allowing them to live.) I didn't want to have to govern the vampire race nor did I want to find new leader's. Aro in turned promised to never bother us again and paid us for the pain he caused us. It was never about money but we wanted him to know that we could kill him any time we see fit. We killed the bastards that raped our mothers and other women had a lot of fun doing it."

I took a deep breath " Sorry I'm not trying to frighten anyone it's just they had to pay for what they did to our mother's. I'm not sorry we made them suffer I'm only sorry I was forced to let Aro and Caius live. They are the ones who ordered them to kill and rape but our hands were tied. We have run into them many times since and they avoid us like the plague. It's funny to watch Jane and Alec cower at the site of us. They owe there lives to me and they know it Jane's gift is child's play compared to mine. I made her feel the pain 30 times more than she could handle. I wanted her to feel the pain she made many of my people suffer from. I have never been a violent person always trying to settle things and kept the peace. I learned that day that the person I once was died the day my people were killed. I wanted to kill every last one of them but it wasn't enough. I wanted the wolfs as well I wanted to make them suffer like we have."

" Angela and I traveled from place to place sticking to ourselves really. We started hanging out in the south hunting and killing vampires mostly newborns. That was when we came a cross Maria excuse my language but bitch from hell. She had captured Peter and Char and was trying to force them back into fighting for her. She had her newborns surrounding them when Angela and I arrived. We listen as she spoke about how Jasper's was stolen by Peter and how Peter needed to die for taking him away from her. She deemed everyone as her property. It reminded me of Aro and Caius and I saw red I don't remember much but when I did come to Peter and Char were huddled together and Angela was crouched in front of them. We burned the pieces and the whole camp and ran back to there home. We grew really close over the years they became like brother and sister to us both. Peter and Char have held us both as we cried and mourned for our family's. It was Peter and Char that helped me learn to control my temper. For a 150 years I let the hate and anger consume me I was very dangerous. Now I just want to live in peace and be happy for once in my life." I pulled out my necklace and stared at it.

" My father once told me that time is just time if you don't have something worth fighting for. It took me along time to understand what he meant by that. You can have all the time in the world but if you have nothing to show for it, it was just a waste of time. When I leave this world I want to make sure that I left something worth fighting for." I put the necklace back and looked around to the shocked faces of the family. I heard several foot steps to the right of us and I new who they were. I pulled Angie with me and stood ready if they choose to battle. The man in the wheel chair stared at me with open mouth. I watch as most of there villagers stood behind them. I shifted into my form and growled at all of them. Angela stood beside me ready to battle as well and our new family.

" We are not here to battle we all know who you are Isabella Swan and Angela Webber. My name is Billy Black I am chief of this land. I am sorry for what my people did to you all those years ago. I was a boy at the time I remember both of you stand with your father's. It's because of your people that we stand here today. My people disrespected and dishonored your tribe and we are all truly sorry for that. Our Alpha at the time was an evil man who cared for nothing. He took advantage of the situation and stole everything from both of you. A month after you left he was attacked and killed. My father was next in line to be Alpha and chief. He said if you and Angelia ever returned to give you your possessions back." I shifted back to my human form with tears in my eye's. Three males carried metal boxes and placed them in front of the both of us. I opened it and cried even harder they belonged to my family. I pulled out the baby blanket that my mother made me when I was a little girl. It still smelt a little like her after all these years. I placed it back into the box and closed it looking back at them.

" I want to say thank you for giving us part of what was stolen from us. For many years I have walked this earth hating your people for the pain you caused us both. I know those that were around at the time no longer live but the pain is still there. Our land our people died because they dishonored us in our moment of need. My grandfather once told me this place held great power. I look around today and see most of the power is gone from the land. I am honored in some since that your people are still around. For my father would know he left something worth fighting for. I am sad that our people are no more than stories to be told to children at bed time. I can't speak for Angela but to day I will forgive you. Not for myself but for my people who would have something to be proud of."

" I am very thankful that you gave me back my memories today. We can't get our old lives back but we can help build new ones. Bella is correct in some ways our family's would be proud to know that they did something that mattered. How hard they fought to protect all this land and other surrounding tribes. I hope our stories will be passed down from generation to generation to your people. To honor our loved ones who died trying to protect our way of life. It's strange to look around and see all the people that stand behind you. Even though our people died out it's because of them u all stand here today. I will forgive you as well my father and mother would have wanted that. "

Someone in the crowd asked if we would tell stories of our people. I laughed a true laugh in three hundred years. We all sat in a circle around a fire with the Cullen's they didn't seemed bothered by it. I stood in the middle of the circle with Angela as we told stories of our time and village. That night was the first time in over 150 years that we finally found peace. I do miss my people and my life how it once was but I wouldn't trade my new one for anything in the world. We had our mate's our family's and a new tribe to protect.

Sam the Alpha of the pack became my best friend and brother. He was the one I attacked that day in the woods. He imprinted with a human named Emily they had a family and died together in each other's arms at a ripe old age. I still miss him but I know were ever he is he is happy. I am now Alpha and chief of La push and I could never be prouder. Angela and I married our mates and exactly a year later gave birth to twin daughters. Edward and Emmett both agreed they are never going to date until they are 100. We laughed all laughed at them. The girls are as close as me and Angela were growing up. They like to climb the trees just like we did when we were little.

I was cute off from my musing when Angela pulled my arm. I looked at her and she laughed.

" It's time and everyone is waiting." she laughed and walked away from me. I stood up laughing as I dusted my pants and walked towards my people. I wasn't the only one who laughed they all new me by now. I get so lost in thought sometimes it frustrates my family to know end.

I shifted to my Leopard form and the pack surrounded me. The whole tribe was there we had no secrets. We stood tall and proud all 20 of us. My daughter's stood by my side in there leopard forms. Angela and her daughters stood on my other side proud as well. They all cheered and smiled when we they noticed us. I waited for everyone to settle down around the fire before I spoke.

" Tonight we celebrate for all those who sacrificed for all of us. We honor the memories of the lives that have been lost on all our lands. We fought so we could protect the future generation so other's wont suffer our mistakes. My father would be proud of what we all have become today. I honor him and many from my tribe that we lost through out the years. Most died happily in the loving care of there family's. Many died in the battle field protecting something that was worth protecting. Today we honor there memories and thank them for the sacrifices they made. We hold many secrets that involve vampires, shifter's and witches. At one time we were mortal enemy's with the vampires and they with us. I know many of you are shocked but it's true the Cullen's are the first vampire's that were allowed on this land.

Stories were past down the line of how heartless they could be. It's true some vampires can be cruel but so can some shifters and witches. It just takes one bad apple to spoil the bunch if you can understand what I mean. Most of you younger ones will shift one day and become protectors yourself. It will be a great honor when you stand before your people. At one time the whole tribe lived without the knowledge of the shifters. I changed that because I felt that protecting the tribe was better than keeping secrets. I didn't want the pack to live in secret like it was a shameful secret. We stand tall and with pride for that is how our people are to be honored. Without there sacrifices we would not be standing here today." I shifted back into my human form and threw a reef into the ocean. Other's followed doing the same for the first time in many years I truly felt at home…..

The end


End file.
